Che Yongtai
Che Yongtai is a student from Xiahou High School who lives a double life as a guardian and protects normal humans from monsters. He is also the reincarnation of a demon lord that massacred the human world and the Underworld centuries ago. Due to his actions and relevance in the series, Che Yongtai can be considered the deuteragonist. Background According to legends, a century ago, two arrogant demon lords massacred the human world and the Underworld, killing thousands of people and demons indiscriminately. The two eventually met their demise when both humans and demons sent out all of their strong warriors to fight them and used multiple tactics against them, which they barely won with. After being killed, their souls resided in the Blood Pool in the Underworld and recovered for a hundred years, eventually they were able to reincarnate into two new demon lords, who are Che Yongtai and Xi Sha. They then spent years in the Blood Pool maturing and occasionally fighting each other before being released by Yan Sis to obtain the Heaven Crystal. According to Shi Ji, and later proven by Ye Yan after he time-travelled to the year 1860, in the year 1860, Che Yongtai's previous incarnation instigated a war in an attempt to conquer the human world during the Warring Period, which went down in human history as the XX War to conceal the supernatural contents from ordinary humans. He had three hundred lovers, Shi Ji being one of them, and his level of power was on par with Xi Sha's previous incarnation, who at that point conquered the Underworld. Due to joining the war when the humans have significantly weakened each other before his arrival, he was able to quickly conquer most of the human world. At one point, he was challenged by the strongest Nightwatcher of that time period, who wielded five Demon Flags and was in his Night Conqueror mode, but easily defeated him and injured him so severely that he permanently lost the ability to fight. He was later ambushed by thirty strong spiritual warriors, but managed to retaliate and kill half of them, though he did sustain major injuries. Afterwards, he retreated to his Demon Lord City and conjured up an impregnable magical protection barrier around the city, prohibiting others from entering the city or leaving without his permission. He then easily killed the monk Golden Lamp and gathered five hundred spiritual humans under the age of eighteen, who he attempted to use as blood sacrifices to heal himself and boost his strength. Eventually, he was killed by the combined forces of Ye Liao and Xiahou Shan, Ye Yan's ancestors, Huang Yuanqing, Huang Xiaoyan's ancestor, and Ximen Lianyin. Personality Che Yongtai is often characterised as being arrogant, as seen when he constantly refers to most people as weaklings (杂鱼) and to Xi Sha as follower (跟班). Due to biologically going through puberty and never meeting a mature woman his age for 16 years, Che Yongtai is easily infatuated by women, even if they are his enemies. This leaves him vulnerable to female enemies, as he will not believe they are enemies or attack them. This skirt-chasing aspect of him is further emphasized when his dream caused by the currently unnamed villain's "Dream Come True" drug is having all the women he knows fawn over him in swimsuits. He shows an intense rivalry towards Ye Yan, who is technically his love rival. He, like Xi Sha, constantly mistakes Ye Yan's relationship with Huang Xiaoyan and acts jealously or angrily when they act what he considers intimate with each other. After being involved with Ximen Ruxin's activities, it is revealed that Che Yongtai is possibly a masochist. Appearance Che Yongtai has red hair, gray eyes, two horns on his head and a red tattoo on his neck. He is really handsome as stated by Bao Huajuan, who is extremely attracted towards him. He looks identical to his previous incarnation. Before he met Ye Yan, Che Yongtai wore the Demon Lord Armor which helped him channel his energy to use certain techniques. After meeting Ye Yan in a metro station, Che Yongtai tried out a cosplay show with him by dressing up as a rabbit to attract girls and gave the armor to Ye Yan, who later used it as materials for his security door. After accidentally walking onto the trail for the metro, Che Yongtai got hit by the train and was taken to a hospital, where he saw the picture of person wearing a suit and manifested that suit, which he wore for the rest of the series. During the Double Devils arc, he wore swimming trunks. During the School Play arc, he dressed up as the queen from Snow White, the stepmother from Cinderella and ultimately as Sun Wukong from Journey to the West. Screen Shot 2018-04-17 at 9.47.39 PM.png|Che Yongtai with his Demon Lord Armor Screen Shot 2018-04-17 at 9.49.07 PM.png|Che Yongtai dressed up as a rabbit Screen Shot 2018-04-18 at 8.46.29 PM.png|Che Yongtai during the Double Devils arc Screen Shot 2018-04-17 at 9.50.17 PM.png|Che Yongtai dressed up as Sun Wukong Screen Shot 2018-08-30 at 4.56.00 PM.png|Che Yongtai's previous incarnation Abilities and Powers Due to the reincarnation of the demon lord being inferior in quality, Che Yongtai does not retain even 10% of the previous demon lord's magic power or intelligence. However, he gained superhuman strength, endurance, stamina and some special skills that are only rivalled by Xi Sha, another demon lord in exchange. In strength, he is able to throw a shot like a cannonball, easily defeat Ye Yan in a fistfight, tear a limb off the Defender of the Double Devils and casually defeat a mob of gangsters with just his fists. In endurance, he was able to quickly get back up after being hit multiple times by Deng Yuankui, who is able to throw a person several hundred meters into the sky and knock back someone so hard that they could die from sheer impact, as well as not flinch at all from cutting off his own kidney with a knife. In stamina, he was able to constantly beat down Cang Ri, a wolf monster whose stamina is ten times greater than a human's without showing any sign of fatigue. He is also shown to have enhanced hearing and enhanced smelling. He possesses the ability to determine a person's age by merely looking at them, an ability he shares with his previous incarnation. He is capable of regrowing organs that have been removed from him, as seen when he repeatedly sold his kidneys to earn money and got his heart melted by Yue Wushuang. Weapons Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 3.28.39 PM.png|Demon Lord Armor activated Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 3.50.43 PM.png|Inferno Mount Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 3.52.57 PM.png|God Destroyer *Demon Lord Armor (天魔战甲): An armor worn by Che Yongtai's previous incarnation that helps him channel energy better and reduce his stamina exhaustion rate, the method of creating the armor is lost for a long time. By wearing the armor, Che Yongtai is able to successfully use offensive techniques that require large amounts of energy. Due to his lack of experience and power, without the armor, the energy will disrupt inside Che Yongtai's body, causing him to faint. As shown by Che Yongtai's previous incarnation, when activated, the armor will be summoned onto him unless parts or all of it are stored in a different dimension, such as in a Storage tag. With the full set of armor, he can temporarily triple his total strength for ten minutes when activated, which cloaks him in a blue light and causes his eyes to glow. *Inferno Mount (烈焰神驹): Che Yongtai's previous incarnation's mount. It was rode by Che Yongtai's previous incarnation, but was killed by Ye Liao, Huang Yuanqing and Ximen Lianyin during their assassination attempt on him. This horse was not used publicly by Che Yongtai's previous incarnation until the assassination, which forced him to reveal its existence and disrupt all the strategies performed by the guardians. The Inferno Mount can move at high speeds, but its most significant power is its ability to ignore gravity and fly in the air, though it isn't immune to techniques that forcibly attract it, such as the Species Extermination technique used by Ximen Lianyin in her Mortician form. *God Destroyer (诸神毁灭者): Che Yongtai's previous incarnation's favorite blade. Due to his lack of proficiency in magic, Che Yongtai could not obtain this blade. Shi Ji noted that this blade cannot change its size through transformation. The God Destroyer has the ability to create a cage of electricity that traps the people inside it regardless of its user's strength. The cage of electricty also allows people from the outside to enter it, but only allows the user themselves to exit. Additionally, the blade also possesses the ability to create an invisible barrier with a twenty meter radius around it that completes seals off all magic usage in it, including the user's, and will trap the people within it for a day unless only one person remains alive. Normal Form (≤10%) Screen Shot 2018-04-18 at 8.59.58 PM.png|Body Splitting Spikes Screen Shot 2018-04-18 at 9.03.04 PM.png|Spike Garrotte Screen Shot 2018-04-18 at 9.03.17 PM.png|Mutilating Demon Hand * Body Splitting Spikes (地刺分尸杀): With the help of his Demon Lord Armor, Che Yongtai is able to channel energy into the ground and create large spikes that can even shred a large demon into pieces. * Spike Garrotte (地刺绞杀): With the help of his Demon Lord Armor, Che Yongtai is able to channel red energy into his hand and perform this technique, it is unknown what the technique looks like as he stopped after seeing three girls. * Mutilating Hand (碎尸魔手): With the help of his Demon Lord Armor, Che Yongtai is able to channel green energy into his hand and perform this technique, it is unknown what the technique looks like as he was stopped by Ye Yan before he could use it. * Demon Lord Fury (魔王乱舞): An unknown technique used by Che Yongtai to fight people offscreen. * Demon Lord Thousand Hits (魔王千裂破): An unknown technique used by Che Yongtai to fight people offscreen. Previous incarnation (100%) * Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 4.54.04 PM.png|Body Splitting Spikes Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 4.54.44 PM.png|Piercing Stone Rain Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 5.31.56 PM.png|Teleportation Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 5.02.07 PM.png|Hover Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 5.04.07 PM.png|Deity Slaying Demonic Kill Screen Shot 2019-08-03 at 10.27.44 AM.png|Demonic Crushing Kill Earth Magic (土系法术)''': '''Che Yongtai's previous incarnation has mastered Earth Magic, and is able to create and manipulate a durable teal rock-like material through hand gestures and mind control. He was extremely proficient with this technique, as he was able to block Huang Yuanqing's Destruction Tag Concentrate Fire, fend off Ximen Lianyin in her Mortician form, and attack Huang Yuanqing with spikes simultaneously using the material. ** Body Splitting Spikes (地刺分尸杀阵): Using the material created by his Earth Magic, Che Yongtai's previous incarnation can create large spikes that are capable of easily shredding a human into pieces. **Piercing Stone Rain (石锥爆雨): Using the material created by his Earth Magic, Che Yongtai's previous incarnation can rain down spike-like projectiles on his enemies when he's in the air with the help of his Inferno Mount or the Hover technique. * Magic Dispelling Eye (破法之眼): Che Yongtai's previous incarnation possesses eyes that are able to ascertain the power behind techniques, even if they were purposely concealed. He was able to determine that Huang Yuanqing multiplied the power behind her Destruction Tag Concentrate Fire by looking at it and noticing that they have gotten brighter than before, even when she tried to conceal their power and make them appear weaker. These eyes can also detect concealed lifeforms, as shown when he looked at the huge boulder thrown at him by Huang Yuangqing and noted that there weren't any lifeforms or magical weapons hiding in it. * Teleportation (位移): Che Yongtai's previous incarnation possessed the ability to teleport a few dozen meters in any direction to evade attacks, but it seems to have a requirement in order to be used, which limits its usage to once during a battle. Additionally, he cannot use any defensive spells during the teleportation process. * Hover (滞空术): Che Yongtai's previous incarnation possessed the ability to hover in the air. This technique does not allow him to fly, and without enough magic, he will slowly descend to the ground. * Deity Slaying Demonic Kill (天魔弑神杀): Che Yongtai's previous incarnation's strongest attack. After gathering energy into both of his hands, the Demon Lord will charge towards his enemies with both his fists in front of him, which he uses to strike them. Ye Yan's Flag Demon Sui Fenger, who was a witness of the original assassination on the Demon Lord, noted that the technique was originally weaker and invisible due to the latter's weakened state and the lack of a complete armor. In the second time Ye Yan time travelled, he indirectly caused the Demon Lord to gain the full set of armor and triple his strength, which made the attack visible and much stronger than in the original timeline, almost causing the death of the entire assassination team. * Demonic Crushing Kill (天魔爆杀): A powerful punch done by Che Yongtai's previous incarnation by cloaking his fist with red energy, it was enough to severely damage Ye Yan in his Night Conqueror form while the Demon Lord had his power tripled. Trivia In Chapter 396, Che Yongtai broke the fourth wall by rejecting Shi Ji's offer to kiss, and said "the editors prohibit underaged kissing now. If we kiss, this manga will get reported". He and Shi Ji later found an excuse by saying they are both over a century old and are legally adults. Category:Characters Category:Guardians Category:Demons